


Every Second More

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands planted behind him, Loki leans back, a slow, sinful incline to bare his naked body to his brother.  <i>Come and touch me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second More

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of Thorki, and so here this is! I have a weakness for body worship.

It’s night when the door creaks open, a trail of light announcing the arrival of an even brighter presence. Loki eyes the door through a hooded gaze as Thor steps in, closing the door just as quickly as he enters, as if even the door must fall silent upon their secret.

He’s come from the bath: a towel hangs loose upon his tanned skin, revealing the jut of hipbones Loki has traced with his tongue more times than he can count. The beginnings of arousal burns in his gut as he lifts himself up, the silk sheet covering his body slipping down in a sweet caress, but not the one his body desires this evening. Thor walks with purpose, those cornflower blue eyes following the movement of the sheet as if he grows jealous of the linen touching Loki’s body. Loki bites back a laugh at the thought as he swings his legs over his bedside, and he doesn't miss the way Thor follows that too, like every movement of Loki’s is something to devour, something to claim.

Hands planted behind him, Loki leans back, a slow, sinful incline to bare his naked body to his brother. _Come and touch me._

Thor’s expression darkens in answer as he crouches on the bed, and the first touch of Thor’s hand to his cheek feels electric, rough fingers curling over pale skin. Loki never looks away as he leans into the offered touch, his head swaying like a snake to the charmer as he slips his legs back in bed, one on each side of his brother’s thick body. A low groan rumbles in Thor’s throat as Loki’s legs entangle with his own, a sound which Loki swallows as he surges forward, their lips pressing in a messy kiss. Loki sighs with each slide of tongue and hint of teeth, and he shows no resistance when Thor presses him back into the bed with his hand and steadfast weight. Eager hands strip Thor's towel from his body, and wanton gasps pass between their lips as their bodies meet without barrier.

There’s no swift escalation, no grabbing hands and snarled words as their bodies meld together until Loki can’t tell where he begins and Thor ends. There’s only soft groans when they part, the gentle press of Thor’s mouth to the corner of Loki’s lips. Loki tilts his head to the side, into his fanned out hair, offering himself to the light of the moons and Thor’s adoration. Thor likes to call Loki greedy, but Loki’s poisonous greed has nothing on Thor’s all-consuming desire and need when he has his hands on his so-willing brother. His lips trail down his cheek, pressing quick kisses up his jawline, licking the shell of Loki’s ear. He pauses there, nosing against his ear and whispering words of affection he cannot reveal in the prying light of day. Loki hums in response, drinking in Thor’s attention and love like he’d die without it.

(Maybe he would. He knows no other life.)

Thor’s slow to move down Loki’s body, his hands, lips, and tongue touching all they can. He sucks dark marks into the side of Loki’s neck, one-two-three kisses which will leave blue-green bruises in their wake. His hands run up Loki’s sides in light touches, fingers curling and gently squeezing the flesh until Loki struggles to stay still from the tickling it causes. Again and again, his hands run their course up and down his sides, even as he dips his head lower, kissing along the sharp contour of his collar bone. While Loki enjoys the attention, practically thrives off it alone, he grows impatient with the constant haze of arousal in his brain, the overriding desire of wanting more. Tangling a hand in damp blond hair, he tries to shove Thor’s head down in a not-so-subtle hint to get on with it already. But Thor does not budge, caressing with fingers and tongue with no signs of stopping. _Let me show you how I love you._

And so Loki stills with an aborted groan as Thor moves as slow as he desires, showing his adoration in each languid, loving touch. With a final kiss to the collarbone, Thor shifts lower to kiss every inch of Loki’s chest he can reach, his hair trailing across Loki’s chest with each movement of his head. Warm breath ghosts across Loki’s skin in gentle puffs, and he fights back a shiver as he trails his fingertips across Thor’s shoulder, a fleeting dance that has Thor arching up like a cat. Loki repeats this once, twice - until he sees Thor’s flesh prickle with goosebumps. He laughs, even more so when he sees Thor smile into his skin.

Time seems to slow as Thor nuzzles into Loki’s chest, exhaling a heavy breath into the center of it. His lips trail along the steady thrum of Loki’s heartbeat, pressing a tender kiss to his chest that sends Loki’s heart into overtime. 

“You’re beautiful,” Thor says, breaking their silence at last in one gush, as if it’s pained Thor to keep this inside him for this long.

There’s a quip on Loki’s tongue, but it dissipates the moment Thor’s tongue circles around a nipple, laving at the hardened bud. Thor wiggles further down, and Loki inhales a sharp breath as Thor’s muscled stomach slides across Loki’s hard cock, a fleeting touch that’s not nearly enough to satisfy him. But Thor is not done with his onslaught of affection and devotion; his thumbs stroke across Loki’s stomach as he kisses around his belly button, fleeting touches that have Loki sighing in contentment.

“You’re a sap,” he breathes at last, not nearly as aggravated as he intends.

Thor rests his cheek upon Loki’s stomach, his hand brushing over the skin there, gradually trailing down to his side.

“Call me as you will, but it does not change the truth.”

His tongue darts out, lapping along Loki’s bellybutton until Loki tenses from the sensation.

“Or the fact you like it,” Thor adds.

Loki’s good at lying, but as Thor continues kissing his skin, his hands coming to rest at his hips, he finds himself unable to lie now in the face of such a bold truth. And so he surrenders, arching his back as Thor strokes his hipbones and kisses along his stomach, riding on the high of being so fervently loved.


End file.
